


Месть

by blue_blitz



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blitz/pseuds/blue_blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К Аксису, обживающему свою новую комнату, после неприятной истории с Рори, в очередной раз приходит ненавистный ему клиент, и, наконец, рыжий берет долгожданный реванш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть

\- Вижу, тебе урезали бюджет, - Риз криво улыбается, переминаясь с пяток на носки у самого порога и обводя синими глазами тесное пространство маленькой комнатушки. 

В ней, что типично для Аксиса, извечный бардак, в пределах в несколько раз уменьшившихся апартаментов выглядящий особенно внушительно. Из мебели здесь только простенький миниатюрный деревянный комод, пуфик, заваленный горкой мужской одежды явно не первой свежести, перемешавшейся с цветастым женским бельем, оставленным Аксису на память от преданных клиенток, да односпальная кровать, жалобно заскрипевшая под весом плюхнувшегося на нее Аксиса. 

\- Пришел стебаться или все-таки трахаться? – зло гавкает в ответ Аксис, нервно пережевывая неподкуренную сигарету и вертя в руках зажигалку. 

Синеволосый, как и всегда, не скупится на словесные тычки, задевая самые чувствительные места, и рыжий супится, не в силах смириться, что его и без того раненное последними происшествиями эго в очередной раз пнули по яйцам. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что эта мелкая целка потеснит его с заслуженного литрами пота и спермы пьедестала. Займи его место Линней или, в конце концов, Меркуцио, Аксис, может, еще бы и примирился с таким раскладом. Но то, что на его мягкой и королевской по размеру кровати будет спать зеленоглазый гном, которого он презирал всей душой, выворачивало рыжего наизнанку. 

Наверняка этот богатый мудак, отваливший за девственность щуплого Рори баснословную сумму, успел покрутить его на шелковых простынях и удостовериться, что этот малец ни на что не годен.

Позлорадствовав про себя, Аксис метнул гневный взгляд в сторону клиента.   
Риз, сцепив руки в замок у себя за спиной, не без осторожности шагнул вглубь комнатушки, глядя себе под ноги. Подцепив носком ботинка кружевные стринги леопардовой расцветки, нахально улыбнулся, вновь провоцируя любовника:

\- Твои?

Аксис залился жгучей краской, щелкая зажигалкой, отчаянно пытаясь добыть огонька, но та, как назло, сыпала исключительно мелкими искрами, вызывая у мужчины приступ бешенства. Он надеялся, что новые апартаменты отобьют у нахального аристократа желание возвращаться к нему, но факт, что сменившаяся дислокация не заставила его бежать отсюда с ужасом и вскинутыми вверх руками, явно дал понять, что избавиться от этого педика будет не так-то просто.

\- А что, если мои? – буркает себе под нос Аксис, желая провалиться сквозь землю. Знай он, что Риз явится сразу после ухода чертовой фетишистки Миссис Кобблпот, он бы припрятал подальше это ее убогое подношение. Хотя он бы не стал отрицать, что в этом жалком клочке недешевой, между прочим, тряпки его крепкая задница смотрится исключительно выгодно. 

\- Мне казалось, что ты - тигр, а не леопард, - звонко смеется Риз, вплотную подбираясь к постели, и Аксисова спина напряженно вжимается в прикроватную спинку. – Впрочем, без разницы… оба из семейства кошачьих, не так ли, котенок?

\- Ты меня уже доконал, педик гребаный! – раненным зверем ревет уязвленная Аксисова тигриная натура, и он хватает принца за грудки. Риз улыбается – этой своей слащавой улыбочкой, от которой рыжего начинает трясти, и он едва сдерживает себя от порыва дать тому в подозрительно довольную морду.

\- Хочешь грубо? Я вовсе не против, - мягко начинает Риз, с какой-то мурлыкающей интонацией, и от его горячих ладоней, скользящих по обнаженной смуглой груди, Аксиса пробирает дрожь. – Но не в этот раз. И не мни, пожалуйста, мою одежду.

Акисис молчит, не спуская глаз с оппонента, ожидая подвоха, выпуская гладкую материю из побелевших от крепкой хватки рук. 

В присутствии Риза у рыжего всегда дрожат пальцы – он подмечает это уже не в первый раз. Не то от какой-то бессильной ярости, подкатывающей к горлу вместе с осознанием того, что придется вновь жертвовать задницей. Не то от возбуждения, когда тонкие пальцы умелого любовника проходятся по чувствительным местам вслед за мягкими губами.

Можно открещиваться сколько угодно, но этот ублюдок и правда хорош, оттого, пожалуй, и вызывает в Аксисе такое неистовство. Прежде он не встречал никого, кто целовался бы лучше него, и чей член, чего уж греха таить, приносил бы гораздо больше удовольствия, чем его собственный. 

Откинувшись на прохладные простыни, Аксис прикрыл глаза, застонав, когда умелый и горячий рот сомкнулся на влажной головке. Внезапная мысль, что он однозначно не первый, кто познает на себе прелести аристократического минета от этого утонченного мерзавца, вызвала в нем бурное негодование. Но стоило Ризу расслабить горло и взять его немного глубже, как единственным функционирующим органом его организма остался именно тот, над которым с особым энтузиазмом трудился его любовник.

\- Ты просто прирожденный педик. Голубой под цвет волос, - с блаженным оскалом хрипит Аксис, не без желания задеть того за живое, но возмущенно вскидывается, чувствуя на нежной коже своего дружка острый край зубов.

\- Мои волосы не голубые, их цвет - королевский синий. А судьба твоего члена, что у меня во рту, сейчас полностью зависит от меня, долбанный ты дальтоник, - холодно оповещает его Риз, со всей силы щипая рыжего за сосок. 

Аксис, приподнявшись на локтях, дует губы, с пылкой ненавистью оглядывая причину всех его несчастий и каменного стояка, и трясет лохматой головой, стараясь не думать о том, что порозовевший от возбуждения Риз выглядит более чем привлекательно.

Он плюхается обратно, и узкая кровать пружинит. Риз кашляет, отстраняясь от рыжеволосого, вызывая у того громогласный хохот.

\- Ты только не подавись. Не хочу, чтобы меня казнили за то, что тебя ненароком придушил мой член, - теперь жиголо откровенно захлебывается смехом, наблюдая, как Риз вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони. 

Веселье прекращается, когда принц нависает над ним, коленями сжимая бока. Аксис застывает в немом вопросе, отвлекаясь на упругую задницу Риза, обтянутую темным брючным хлопком, опустившуюся на его бедра.

\- Даю тебе возможность взять реванш. Попробуй не облажаться снова.

Аксису кажется, что он ослышался, и пока он приходит в себя, синеволосый снимает рубашку, отбрасывая ее к пиджаку, от которого избавился минутами раньше. 

\- Меток не ставить, за волосы не дергать, в меня не кончать, - без шуток ледяным тоном инструктирует Риз, и Аксис закатывает глаза. «Чертова неженка». - И без шлепков по заднице – меня это раздражает.

Рыжий хмурится, рывком меняя их местами и подминая принца под себя, от нетерпения поквитаться небрежно вытряхивает его из брюк. Он ведь не думает, что Аксис действительно прислушается к каким-то идиотским правилам, зная, что настал час долгожданной расплаты?

У Риза гладкая белая кожа, он почти шелковый на ощупь и пахнет так сладко, но не приторно – лучше, чем любая девчонка, густое благоухание которой извечно вызывает у Аксиса продолжительный чих, стоит лишь уткнуться носом в тонкую шейку или сливочное плечо. 

Несмотря на предупреждение любовника, Аксис не может отказать себе в удовольствии сомкнуть зубы на левой ключице, и, получив тычок в челюсть, назло шлепает возмущенного Риза по ягодице. Принц шипит и тянет его за огненные волосы, со скучающим видом подмечая, как неумело шарит по его телу руками кичившийся своими постельными талантами горе-любовник. 

\- Ты что, никогда не мастурбировал? – не выдерживает Риз и уверенно кладет ладонь Аксиса на свой член. Поколебавшись, Аксис смыкает на нем пальцы. – Прикасайся ко мне так, как бы трогал себя. Как бы тебе хотелось, чтобы к тебе прикасались. 

Рыжий рычит что-то невнятное вроде «И без тебя знаю!», дрочит тому, сведя черные брови и взмокнув от волнения. 

На самом деле, он не знает ни хрена, и с трудом представляет, что будет дальше, хотя сама идея распростертого под ним аристократа, обесчестившего его, даже не поведя бровью, приносит ему чувство удовлетворения. Будь у Риза сиськи, Аксис бы не медлил ни минуты. Не то, чтобы он не практиковал анальный секс с представительницами прекрасного пола, но не каждый же день ему приходилось трахать педиков, в конце концов. 

\- Ты мне так мозоли натрешь, - морщится принц, догадываясь, что без его инструкций роль Аксиса в этом процессе весьма ограничена. – Смазка есть?  
Рыжий моргает, сумбурно размышляя, где в последний раз видел заветный тюбик, и начинает перетрясать содержимое прикроватной тумбы. 

Риз, не без интереса наблюдающий за метаниями любовника, удивляется количеству лосьонов, гелей и средств для автозагара, среди которых, наконец, появляется необходимый обоим предмет. 

Аксис, не жалея, давит лубрикант на пальцы, смазывая себя по всей длине, про себя отмечая, что с радостью отодрал бы этого ублюдка всухую, но получить новую выволочку от Атроса, с которым у него и без того были напряженные отношения, хотелось в последнюю очередь. 

Внутри Риза жарко и узко. Так узко, что у Аксиса живот сводит судорогой, и он изо всех сил старается не кончить раньше времени. Вынести такой позор ему будет гораздо труднее, чем чужой член в своей заднице, да и дать этому педику лишний повод уколоть его самолюбие просто непозволительно. 

Он делает рваные толчки, пытаясь войти глубже, но тело, выгнувшееся под ним, сопротивляется, усложняя задачу. 

\- Расслабься, мать твою, - рявкает рыжий, приподняв Риза за бедра, и яростно сжимает его ягодицу, когда тот со словами «Мне же больно, идиот» лупит его по лицу. 

Аксис отчего-то полагал, что ему достался на редкость объезженный экземпляр, но эластичная теснота внутри принца говорит об обратном, и жиголо ухмыляется, с садистским упоением натягивает его на себя. 

Риз протяжно стонет, цепляясь за его плечи, прикрывает глаза, и Аксиса благоговейно парализует длина его влажных ресниц и кончик розового языка, мазнувший по приоткрытым губам. 

\- Сильнее, - просит синеволосый, лаская себя под агрессивные фрикции, и у Аксиса перехватывает дух от того, как судорожно сжимаются вокруг его члена стенки мышц, когда тот кончает. 

Он рычит, со свистом выпуская воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, и на мгновение слепнет, от захлестнувшего его исступления, расслабленно навалившись на Риза.

\- Охренеть… - еле ворочая языком, мямлит рыжий, замученный одышкой. Глупо обманывать себя – такой оргазм он не испытывал ни с одной из кисок, а их он перевидал немало. Но синеволосому ублюдку, конечно, знать об этом совсем не обязательно.

Принц же молча отпихивает его от себя, не придавая значения тому, что Аксис с грохотом и бранью валится за край односпальной кровати, и хлопает дверью в ванную, пуская душевую струю помощнее. 

Аксис, почесывая ушибленный бок, коварно улыбается.

\- Это тебе от меня подарочек, сукин ты сын.


End file.
